


The forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After only being reunited for a few months, another event in their lives drives Elsa and Anna to being separated. 18 years pass and Elsa, now living alone in her ice palace, meets a new friend, while Anna, now queen, tries to bring her sister back, as well as something else back into her life. (does contain incest, but has platonic Elsanna)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

It had been a few months since Elsa's coronation and the thaw of Arendelle. Anna and Elsa, having been reunited after so many years, had been wanting to spend every moment with each other, but sadly Elsa's duties as queen had to come first. With every snowball fight they would have, a trade meeting had to take its place. Anna hated it and Elsa did too.

However, one day, Elsa had planned a sisterly picnic for herself and Anna, to give them the chance for some peace and quiet. Elsa woke up early that morning and knocked on Anna's door.

"Anna, wakie wakie," Elsa called to her sister from behind the door.

"Morning, snow queen," Anna yawned, but it sounded like she hadn't just woke up.

"Are you ready for our picnic?"

"Yeah yeah..." Anna replied.

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"No, just a tummy ache I think," Anna explained, "probably ate way too much chocolate."

"Well it was a whole chocolate cake you ate at the party the other night," Elsa reminded her.

Anna gently opened the door, her hair in a mess. Her stomach was noticeably large and she looked very worn out.

Elsa smiled. "You're cute when your tired."

Soon the two were dressed and heading out to the picnic spot that Elsa had chose. It was a quiet place, on the other side of the fjord, the city of Arendelle in the distance.

As they arrived, Anna began to groan again.

"Tummy problems?" Elsa assumed from Anna's unusually large belly.

"Yeah.." Anna weakly said, stroking her stomach.

"How long has this ache been happening?"

"A week or two, but it got really bad the other day," Anna replied.

"I should get the royal physician to look at you," Elsa stated.

"No, no, no, I'm fine Elsa," Anna pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Elsa questioned her sister.

"Yeah.." Anna replied, looking out onto the water.

Elsa accepted her sister's statement, but she could feel that something was off. It was as if Anna wasn't telling her something. In any case she knew she had to make the most of this.

"So how are things with you and Kristoff?" Elsa wondered.

"Fine, we went out on a date the other day, I took him to this nice little place on the other side of the city, the big guy practically ate the whole plate," Anna answered her sister.

"Sounds nice," Elsa commented.

Anna sighed. "He went out to the mountains for some ice harvester work, hasn't been back in days, I miss him."

Elsa put her arm around Anna. "He'll be back, trust me."

"Thanks, Elsa," Anna thanked her sister. Suddenly she felt really queasy inside. She covered her mouth and ran to the side of the lake.

"Anna?" Elsa spoke, not knowing what was happening.

Anna then threw up in the lake, a gooey mass coming from her mouth.

Elsa rushed to Anna's side, holding her sister close.

"Elsa," Anna wheezed, "help me."

xXx

 

Elsa took Anna back to the castle, her gaze never leaving her sister's body. As the physicians and doctors looked over Anna, Elsa sat and thought of what could be wrong with Anna. Was it flu? No, there hadn't been an incident of flu in Arendelle for at least 2 years. Perhaps some kind of parasite? No, Elsa and Anna would often share baths together. Elsa would have noticed these things

As she sat outside Anna's room, Elsa heard a familiar waddling sound.

"Oh hi Elsa!" Olaf greeted her, "how was your picnic?"

"It didn't go well, Olaf," Elsa replied to the snowman, "Anna is sick, really really sick. I don't know what's wrong"

"Will she be ok?" Olaf wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," Elsa could only say, "all we have to do is wait, and pray she'll be ok."

"Do you want me to stay with you? I could give you a nice warm hug?" Olaf offered.

"No thank you Olaf," Elsa stated, "but thanks for the offer. You be on your way"

"Okay," Olaf chirped, waddling away.

Elsa sighed and looked at the floor. She really did want that hug, she wanted a hug so badly right now.

The door to the room opened, and the head physician exited the room, "Your majesty we have completed our diagnosis."

"And what have you found?" Elsa asked.

"The princess is..." the physician took a pause, "pregnant."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed in both elation and shock.

"Yes, about 5 weeks we reckon." the physician told her.

"I see, well thank you," Elsa replied, "you may go now, I wish to speak to my sister, alone."

"As you wish, my lady," the physician accepted, himself and the other medical staff exiting the room.

Elsa entered Anna's room, finding her sister lying on her bed, her body under mountains of blankets.

"You know don't you," Anna greeted Elsa in a sorrowful manner.

"Yes, I had my doubts at first," Elsa acknowledged, having had a gut feeling that this was what Anna's aliment was, "but I am happy for you."

"Really?" Anna said, surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure Kristoff will be very happy to know that he is going to be a father," Elsa stated.

"Oh.." Anna looked down.

"What's wrong, sister?" Elsa questioned her, "I thought you would be happy."

Anna curled up, her knees next to her face. She began to sob.

"Anna?" Elsa began to tear up as well, "please tell me"

"W-well," Anna said through a throat full of tears, "K-Kristoff isn't the father..."

"Then who is?!" Elsa cried, worried for her sister.

"The father of my child is... Hans," Anna sobbed.

"Are you sure?" Elsa wondered.

"Yes," Anna spoke.

"How is that possible?"

"Well not long after Hans asked me to marry him, we went to my room and started kissing until ... you know."

"You had sex," Elsa assumed.

"Correct, my first time actually," Anna stated, "I had a bad feeling he hadn't pulled out in time."

Elsa comforted her sister, "I'm so sorry Anna, I'm so so sorry."

xXx

 

The next few months did not go well for Anna and Elsa. First Kristoff left them, having felt guilty for Anna and having a sense that he was staying just for the sake of it. Elsa had tried to convince him to stay, but he still refused, saying that Anna was better off without him. This whole event had taken its toll on the young princess, but the worst was yet to come.

It was about 3 months into Anna's pregnancy that the cracks started to show. Elsa became more distant from her the more they talked about the baby. It was as if Elsa had forgotten that her own sister was pregnant.

One night, Anna decided to confront her sister about her seclusion.

She walked up to her sister's study, knocking on the door, "Elsa? Are you there?"

"Yes, Anna come in," her sister answered.

Anna entered the room and cleared her throat, "Elsa, why have been distant from me?"

Elsa sighed. "What do you mean distant?"

"I mean every time I mention about my baby you immediately wanna change the subject, or just ignore it, why?"

Elsa felt regret and guilt in her heart. She didn't want to this, but she had no choice, "Anna, you won't be able to keep your baby."

"Why?! It's my child, my baby, you cant change that!" Anna shouted.

"If you have this baby, people will want to know who the father is, and if they found out that the father was a recently executed traitor, it would be disastrous for you. It could lead to war and that's something neither of us want. I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Elsa, my child deserves its mother, just because we lost our parents, doesn't mean my baby has to lose its own."

"I'm sorry Anna, but there's no other way" Elsa stated with regret, "I'm sorry."

"Yes there is! You just can't see that!" Anna defended herself.

"Anna please listen-"

"No Elsa you listen, I know that you are trying to protect me, but this has gone too far! My child is more important to me than my reputation, and if you can't see that, you might as well just leave!"

And that's exactly what Elsa did. Heartbroken, the queen left Arendelle, exiling herself, knowing that she had hurt Anna once again, just by merely trying to protect her. No one knew if she would be back, but she did renounce the throne. A few days later, Arendelle welcomed its new Queen Anna as Elsa's successor.

Anna felt bad about what had happened, becoming depressed and sad. In the end she decided to give her child up, not wanting to have the child always have a parent who couldn't bear to look it in the eye. Anna never knew what happened to her baby after it was born. She didn't even ask if it was a boy or girl.

Now Anna was alone, alone but not free from the pain and guilt.

 


	2. Chapter 1- An unexpected guest

Chapter 1- An unexpected guest

 

_Eighteen years later..._

 

"Come on, Rudon!" Sofia called to her reindeer friend. They had been walking in the mountain woods to pick berries, but their journey had been interrupted by a large blizzard.

Rudon groaned and motioned behind Sofia, his hooves digging into the snow.

Sofia held her arms over her face, trying to see clearly through the howling gale. In the corner of her eye she saw a small cave just at the foot of a rocky wall.

"Rudon, follow me!" she cried out once more, "We'll take cover in there!"

Rudon nodded with a ruff-ruff.

The two pushed on into the cave, the sound of the wind and snow quietening behind them.

"That's some gale!" Sofia expressed, dragging her brown hair from her face, "how could we have seen that coming?"

Rudon groaned and whimpered as he sat down in the cave.

"You hungry boy?" She asked him.

Rudon nodded and groaned again.

Sofia opened her backpack, taking out the last remaining carrot from it and tossing it to Rudon, "Here! Take this, it's the last one."

Rudon cheered up and happily began to much on the carrot.

Sofia smiled and sat down against the wall of the cave, watching the howling wind outside.

" _I hope that wind stops soon,_ " she wondered, " _I don't think me and Rudon will survive in here for long._ "

She looked over and saw Rudon had fallen asleep, his large body lying down on cave floor.

Sofia giggled. "Looks like you're all tuckered out there buddy." She walked over and lay her head on Rudon's body, the reindeer feeling very soft like a pillow.

She stared at the mouth of the cave, the howling storm still raging on. It had been hours since she last ate or drank, she would not survive this.

Sofia knew she had to get home to her parents, well adoptive parents, who had always loved and cared for her, but she would not be able to.

She was going to die, but she accepted her fate.

As she slowly began to close her eyes, she heard the sound of thudding, like a giant was stomping around the mountains.

"Sounds like the whole mountains about to collapse" she joked before everything faded to darkness.

xXx

 

When Sofia awoke, she found herself lying on a bed, in what appeared to be a room made of ice. Pulling a blanket that felt like solid snow of her body, she pulled herself off the bed.

"Rudon wake up!" she called to her reindeer friend again, who she found sleeping in the corner of the room.

The reindeer slumped onto his feet, before slipping onto the icy floor, making a loud grunting noise as he did.

"Shhh," Sofia hushed him, "quiet Rudy, we don't wanna draw attention to ourselves."

The reindeer slowly crawled to his feet and slid up behind her.

Sofia peeked out of the door to the room they were in, seeing a large icy corridor stretching out in front of her.

The two gently sneaked out of the room and down the corridor, Sofia tipping on her toes.

"Careful Rudon, we don't wanna make any sudden noises- OOF!" Sofia bumped into a large white mass in front of her. The mass began to slowly turn around, revealing itself to be a giant creature made of snow.

"Oh," Sofia stuttered, "Um... hi."

The creature roared at the two of them, large icy spikes protruding from its back.

"Run Rudon!" Sofia cried, jumping onto the reindeer's back. The two of them raced down the corridor, the ice monster in hot pursuit.

Rudon began to gallop faster, but slipped on the icy floor and crashed into a wall, Sofia falling off and onto the ground.

The creature caught up with them and readied its sharp claws to slice and dice the two of them.

"Marshmallow!" a loud voiced called to the creature.

The creature turned around to see a woman approach them. She had long platinum blond hair in a braid and wore a blue dress made of ice.

"But mama!" the creature whined, "they know where we live! They might tell people!"

"I know that, my son," the woman stated, "but they are our guests, not prisoners. We shall treat them with respect. Now go!"

"But-"

"Go! Now!" the woman growled, sending fear into the monster as he stomped away.

The woman then walked over to Sofia and held out her hand to her, "I'm sorry about that, Marshmallow has always been hostile towards outsiders."

"That's alright," Sofia replied, taking the woman's hand, "I'm just glad you called him off miss..." She looked at the woman with eyes of shock. She couldn't believe who she saw, someone who had apparently left Arendelle and never to return, "Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, I am Elsa, but I am no longer queen anymore," Elsa told her, walking back with a sombre look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you," Sofia quickly apologised.

"It's okay child," Elsa accepted, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh okay," Sofia chirped, "umm.. nice place you have here."

"Thank you," Elsa spoke softly, "I made it myself, many years ago." The former queen led Sofia into the next room, creating chairs and a table for them to sit on. "Care to join me for dinner?"

"I'd be honoured," Sofia agreed, "I've never had dinner with royalty before." She turned to her reindeer, "you stay here Rudon, I'll be back soon."

The reindeer huffed in agreement and sat on the floor.

"A first time for everything, my dear," Elsa said. " What is your name anyway?"

"Sofia, Sofia Belle," Sofia introduced herself.

"You have a very beautiful name," Elsa complimented her.

"Thank you, your majesty- I mean, Elsa," Sofia stammered, almost making the same mistake twice, "how did i get here?"

"Marshmallow and I found you in a cave, near my palace. You and your reindeer were half-frozen to death. I brought you both up here so you would be safe out of the storm," Elsa explained. "Anyway dinner is served." The Queen clapped her hands twice in the air.

Suddenly, a group of little snow creatures, carrying a plate with a turkey on it sped into the room, placing the plate on the table.

"What are those?" Sofia asked.

"I call them Snowgies" Elsa explained, picking one of the creature's up in her hand and stroking it softly, "they are my pets of sorts."

The little Snowgie giggled and curled up into a ball in Elsa's hand, making a noise that sounded like a baby squeaking softly.

"They're so cute," Sofia cooed, "can I hold it?"

"No, they don't like to be touched by strangers," Elsa stated, "it tends to get them all feisty and squirmy."

"Oh I see," Sofia said, sitting down at the table and picking up an icy knife and fork in front of her, eating a piece of the turkey. "Mmmm, this is good! How did you get it up here? And how did you cook it so deliciously?"

"Marshmallow brings them up to me," Elsa informed her, "then I have the snowgies cook them on a fire I have up here. Don't worry, they don't melt, in fact none of my ice can melt."

"So your ice is immortal?"

"In a sense, but it's not the only thing that's immortal," Elsa smirked, "how old do you think I am?"

"Well I was told you came to the throne at 21, you left at 22, 22 plus 18 is..." Sofia paused, "wait you're 40 years old?!"

"Biologically yes," Elsa chuckled, "but thanks to my powers, I'm don't feel or look a day over 25."

"Wow!" Sofia blushed, but shook her head to wipe the blush away, "I should probably be going soon, I think it's getting late, my adoptive parents are worried sick about me."

"I understand," Elsa acknowledged, "it is getting quite late."

"Do you mind if I come visit you again, Elsa?" Sofia asked, "you seem a very nice woman, and I don't suppose you have many friends."

Elsa thought for a moment, "I don't see why not, you seem an honest girl. Just promise to keep me and this place a secret okay?"

"Thank you, Elsa, I promise I'll come back soon," Sofia thanked Elsa.

"Wait before you go, I need to give you something," Elsa created an icy jewel in her hand and gave it to Sofia, "this will guide you back here."

"So how am I gonna get home?"

"I made you a sleigh for your reindeer to pull," Elsa explained, "it should be waiting outside at the bottom of the steps."

"Okay, thank you again!" Sofia chirped, heading out of the room to alert Rudon.

Elsa led the two out of the ice palace, showing them the snow sleigh she had made.

"It's beautiful," Sofia exclaimed as she stroked the icy frame of the sleigh, "I promise I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will," Elsa replied.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," Sofia bid Elsa farewell, "see you soon Elsa!"

"Goodbye, dear" Elsa told her, waving at Sofia as she and Rudon rode away.

Elsa felt a connection with that young woman, but she did not know what it was. Maybe this girl was more than meets the eye?

Only time would tell.

 


	3. Chapter 2- Anna the Queen

Chapter 2- Anna the Queen

 

"And so your highness, if we cut the military budget by 30%, we will have a 60% percent increase for the budget of the state welfare fund," the finance minister stated as he addressed the queen.

Queen Anna yawned. She did understand what the man was saying, but it still bored her. "Very well, make the cuts."

"At once, my queen," the minister replied, leaving the room.

Anna groaned and got up from her desk, rubbing her aching back. She had been Queen for eighteen years now and although she had ruled dutifully, sometimes she had thought about stepping down and letting someone else take the reins.

As she stepped out of her room, her snowman friend Olaf ran up to her and hugged her legs.

"Olaf!" Anna jumped in surprise, "how many times do I have to tell you to not do that?!"

"Sorry," the snowman apologized, "old habits die hard."

Ever since Elsa and Kristoff had left, Olaf had been the one friend who had stuck with her. Over the years the little snowman had grown and matured, gone was the Olaf that loved hugs and summer, now he truly was a snowman.

Anna patted him on his head, "so you got any news for me?"

"Well, the new duchess of Weselton is planning on visiting Arendelle, the trade ships from Corona are leaving the port today, oh and your friend Ariel has replied to your letter of condolence regarding her husband's passing."

"I'll read the reply later, Olaf," Anna told him, "right now I just want a nice peaceful walk."

"Royal stress again?" Olaf wondered.

"Yep," Anna simply said, "gods, how did Elsa do this?" Anna looked out of the window sadly. She missed Elsa. She had spent the last eighteen years waiting for her to come back.

"You still miss her don't you?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah," Anna sighed, "I wish that night had never happened."

"Don't blame yourself Anna, it was gonna end up like that sooner or later," Olaf comforted her, "besides at least you did the right thing by letting your baby go."

"Sometimes I wonder if my baby grew up happy and safe, got a chance to live a full life, the life me and Elsa never really had."

"Maybe you could try and track down your baby?" Olaf inquired.

"No the council would see it as a waste of time," Anna replied. Suddenly, a light went on in her head. If she couldn't find her long lost child, she would let her long lost child come to her.

"Olaf! I have an idea. Why don't we throw a big party and invite everyone in the city to it! my kid is bound to show up, whoever they are!" Anna cheered.

"That sounds a bit of a dumb idea," Olaf stated, "but I love a party!"

"Then we'll start making plans!" Anna smiled.

xXx

 

"Well I must admit it's a good idea," Rapunzel commented on Anna's idea while they were having dinner. Rapunzel was Anna's cousin who was staying in Arendelle. She had left her home kingdom several years prior, and Anna had been kind enough to let her stay.

"It's a brilliant idea, Punzie!" Anna chirped, "plus you'll get some social time out of all this."

Rapunzel giggled, "you have a point Anna, but I'd prefer to just stay on the sidelines."

"Punzie it's been seven years! You need some companionship. After all, you've been through a lot."

Rapunzel sighed. Seven years ago, her husband Eugene had died in a fire after saving her life. "Maybe so... but I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't wanna see you end up like me- lonely and hardly anyone to talk to."

"I understand Anna, and it's very thoughtful of you, but I am at peace here with you. Besides, the ball is for you to find your long lost child, not for me to find love and romance."

Anna looked out of the window, seeing the mountains peeling throughout the night sky. "She's still up there."

"Who? Elsa?"

"Yes, I can still sense her up there, watching over me," Anna answered her. Ever since Elsa had thawed her heart, Anna could always sense her sister's presence, like a part of Elsa was still inside of her.

"Elsa will come back, maybe she might come to your party."

"I don't know," Anna looked down, "last time she ran away, I had to have her almost kill me to have her come back, I don't think I'm ready to go through that again."

Rapunzel hugged Anna tightly, "I'm sure it won't be like that. Besides, I'm sure Elsa misses you too."

Anna smiled and hugged back, "I could really go for some chocolate right now."

"Come on, I bet there's a few bars in one of the cupboards, that'll really cheer you up," Rapunzel stated, pulling Anna by the hand.

xXx

 

"Oh! That was good!" Anna murmured loudly through a mouthful of chocolate.

"I'm not surprised. You practically ate the whole box!" Rapunzel giggled.

"What? I love chocolate?!" Anna excused, the brim of her mouth stained with the brown goop of melted chocolate.

Rapunzel moved over to Anna and took her finger, scooping off the chocolate from Anna's mouth, "you really are a mucky pup."

"Takes one to know one," Anna jested.

"I am not mucky!" Rapunzel defended herself.

"Says the brunette who spent most of her early years barefoot," Anna smirked.

"How does that got anything to do with me being dirty?" Rapunzel seemed confused.

"I dunno, but I guess your feet were a bit grubby," Anna awkwardly replied, having not thought this all the way through.

"You really are a dork," Rapunzel scoffed, turning away

"At least I'm a cute dork," Anna admitted.

Rapunzel slightly blushed. Anna was kinda cute now that she thought about it.

Anna hummed happily and threw herself onto her bed, "Goodnight Punzie, this queen has to get her beauty sleep."

"Goodnight Anna," Rapunzel bid her farewell, closing the door behind.

Anna looked out of her bedroom window, out at the mountain again.

"I miss you Elsa," She softly spoke, "I miss you so much, please come back. I want everything to be right again."

Little did the queen know, that her wish would soon come true.

 

 **Author's note:** Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story, the last few chapters will be up soon


	4. Chapter 3- Love is an open door

Chapter 3- Love is an open door

 

Elsa stood out on the balcony of her ice palace, gazing at the small kingdom below that seemed so far away. She wanted to go back there so badly, but she knew that Anna would not need her back, she knew best. Elsa shed a tear and watched it turn to solid ice, falling down the mountain peak.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar stomping behind her. "What is it Marshmallow?"

"Your friend is here, Mama," he told her, "the one called Sofia."

"Ah yes, tell her I'll be down in a few moments."

The giant snowman nodded and walked away.

Elsa smiled and continued to gaze out over the balcony. Sofia had been visiting her for a few weeks now and the two had become fast friends, but Elsa had begun to have feelings about her, like she had some connection to her. Perhaps today would be a good day to explain how she felt.

She turned around and walked back into her ice palace, flicking her cape as she did so. She moved elegantly to the landing of the stairs, seeing her friend in the main atrium.

"Sofia!" she called to her, "it's me!"

"Elsa!" Sofia happily replied, running towards her friend, "how have you been?"

"I've been okay, what about you?"

"Well, my father managed to have a good harvest in the end. Thank you for making sure of that for us," Sofia explained.

"It's fine," Elsa stated, "I like using my powers to help those in need."

Sofia smiled, but her face then turned into an expression of curiosity, "Elsa, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine sofia," Elsa replied. Had she seen through her cheerful expression?

"You sure, because you look like you're hiding something."

Elsa blushed a bit, slightly embarrassed, "Sofia I assure you there's nothing to hide."

"Elsa you're blushing" Sofia giggled, "you really are like a little kid."

"I-I'm not" Elsa excused, "It's just that I-"

"C'mon," Sofia cooed," you got a big secret, and I found it out, so tell me."

Elsa sighed, "I was going to tell you eventually, but I think you deserve to know now."

"Then tell away, Elsa, I'm all ears," Sofia chirped.

"Well you see... I feel like I have some kind of connection with you," Elsa explained, "I'm not sure what kind of connection, but it feels like we are meant to have met and known each other."

"So like some kind of weird red string of fate thing?"

"No no no, at least I don't think so," Elsa stated.

Sofia looked at Elsa in the eyes, "well I think I know exactly what it is."

Sofia placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders and pulled Elsa close, pressing her lips on Elsa's.

Elsa felt confused by this, but began to enjoy the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Sofia's waist.

The kiss felt weird to Elsa, but strangely satisfying, as if her whole life had been leading up to that moment and everything else had been nothing more than a filler.

Eventually Sofia pulled out, taking a few steps back, "That was weird."

"Yeah.." Elsa replied, her face bright red.

"We shouldn't have done that."

"No, we shouldn't."

"I mean you're older enough to be mom, for god's sake."

"Yes, you are right."

"And I'm way too young for you."

"Yes, you are."

"And I'm not royalty."

"That as well."

"And yet I…"

"Feel so good," they both stated in unison, looking into each other's eyes.

Elsa placed her hand on Sofia's cheek, cupping it and pulling her into another kiss.

This kiss felt more serene than the last one, as Sofia accepted the kiss, holding Elsa's free hand and placing her other one behind Elsa's back.

Elsa then pulled out and smiled, "I... I don't know if that meant anything, but it felt good."

Sofia giggled, "for a girl who's never been with anyone before, you're one hell of a kisser."

"I.. guess I'm just a natural," Elsa excused.

"Do you want to do it again?" Sofia asked.

"Maybe later, " Elsa replied, "but it felt so... right."

"I love you Elsa," Sofia told her.

Elsa smiled, knowing what her reply was, "I love you too."

xXx

 

"So you plan to go through with this party then?" the duchess asked Anna.

"Yes, if I am able to find my child, I will find my heir to the throne," Anna explained.

The duchess was a fine woman, with raven black hair and green eyes and a small smile that most men and women would find seductive. Her father, the Duke of Weselton, had hid her from the world until his death a few years ago, leading her existence to become public and for her to take his place just recently

"And what if you do not find the heir, or rather the heir does not wish to be found?" the duchess inquired.

"Then... I don't know... but I would rather have some kind of closure on this whole situation," Anna told her.

"Anna, dearest, you must always have a plan B in case such things might happen," the duchess cautioned her, "for instance, you should start looking for love, if not someone who would be willing to marry you and rule at your side."

Anna sighed, "my mother and father's marriage was one of love, I tried to do the same many years ago, I didn't end well."

The Duchess got up from her seat and sat next to Anna, "Anna, sweetie, just because one thing went very wrong years ago, doesn't mean the same thing will happen now."

"Anya, I appreciate your thoughtfulness on this, but right now I just wanna find out if the kid I had years ago grew up okay, and that's all that matters."

Anya took a deep breath, "I understand, Anna, but please think about it. I'd rather you not end up the same way as your sister, with her rejecting every man or woman who ever came her way."

Anna thought about Elsa for a moment, how she had always told her that she would only have love with anyone as long as she felt some connection or feeling for them.

"I'll think about it Anya" she said eventually, "now sadly I must go, important royal business. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure," the duchess replied, "just keep in mind what I said, Anna."

"I will. Goodbye Anya," Anna called back as she left the room.

She thought about what her friend had said, thinking that she might have been right. But no, Anna had more important things right now like finding her missing kid, and taking care of Rapunzel.

But then again, love was always an open door for Anna.

It might not be a bad thing to step back into it and see where it went.

 


	5. Chapter 4- The truth revealed

Chapter 4- The truth revealed

 

Ever since they had shared their first kiss, Elsa and Sofia had become even closer. Sometimes, Sofia would ever stay the night with Elsa, not wanting to have her lover feel lonely. Elsa on the other hand, had felt a sense of longing to help Sofia. She would often talk about her family, how she had been given up as a baby by her real mother, and how she had been raised all her life on her adoptive parents farm, wanting to know who her real parents were.

One evening, Elsa brought Sofia outside of her ice palace, having thought of a way to help her lover.

"You wanted to see me, Elsa?" Sofia asked.

"I did, my love," Elsa replied, "I think I know someone who can help you find out who your parents are."

"Who are they? And how do you know that they can help me?"

"Because they once helped me a long time ago," Elsa replied.

Elsa and Sofia walked down the mountain, down into the woods below.

"These woods sure are pretty this time of day," Sofia commented.

"They are indeed," Elsa responded, slowly becoming lost in thought. She remembered that night many years ago, when she and Anna were brought here by their parents, a night that had become etched into her mind.

Soon they came to a large clearing, with rocks and boulders lying on the ground.

"What is this place?" Sofia wondered.

"The valley of the living rock," Elsa stated.

"Wait, I heard stories about this place, but they aren't true are they?"

"Yes they are, but stay close to me," Elsa told her, "the people who live here can get a bit... over the top."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake around them, and the rocks and boulders began to roll towards Elsa and Sofia, slowly encircling them. The rocks flipped over, revealing themselves to be short creatures made of rock and moss.

"Trolls?" Sofia was stunned.

"It's Elsa!" one of the trolls cried out

"And she brought a girl!" another cried out.

"No, no, she's not my girlfriend," Elsa assured the trolls, knowing that if she did admit that Sofia was her lover, the trolls would start singing, "she's just a friend of mine."

Another rock rolled towards the two of them, flipping over to reveal a female troll, "Elsa, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Bulda," Elsa replied, "where's Grand Pabbie?"

"He's taking a nap, I'll get him for you," the female troll replied, rolling away. Soon she returned with another troll, the oldest of his kind. He wore a green cape and his beard was made of moss.

"Greetings, Elsa" Pabbie said as he bowed before Elsa, "what can I do for you this day?"

"Actually, Grand Pabbie, I would like you to do something for my friend here," Elsa explained, pointing over to Sofia.

"Ah, what might that be? A childhood memory she would like to relive? An ancient charm to give her good luck?"

"No, I would like for my friend to know who her birth parents were," Elsa told him, "she is adopted, and it would be of great personal interest to me."

"Hmmm, I suppose I could do something," Pabbie stated, "would you care to hold out you palm for me, my dear?"

"My palm?" Sofia stammered, "umm will this hurt?"

"It depends on what we find inside your mind," Pabbie told her, "but it probably won't be as bad as you think."

Sofia looked at Elsa, unsure of what to do.

"It will be okay, sweetie," Elsa assured her, "I'll be here."

Sofia nodded and knelt down, holding out her palm.

Pabbie placed his own hands in her palm, closing his eyes and chanting in a language that neither Elsa nor Sofia could understand.

Suddenly, a pattern began to glow on Sofia's hand, glowing with every word that Pabbie spoke. Then a blast of energy shot from the pattern and into the air, exploding in a flurry of lights. The lights began to form into a shape, the shape of a man with a very firm figure, his posture suggesting he was of noble blood.

"Your father was a member of a royal family from a land far from this place, the youngest of his kin," Pabbie said, his hands motioning over Sofia's palm, "He was bitter and angry at being the youngest of his family, having no chance of taking the throne, so he decided to marry into another family."

Elsa had a strange suspicion that she recognised the figure that Pabbie was describing.

"So if this man was my father, who was my mother?" Sofia asked Pabbie.

In that split second, everything clicked in Elsa's mind.

"Sofia, I know who your mother is!"

Sofia turned around. "Who?"

Elsa gulped, tears began to flow from her eyes, "your mother is... my sister, Anna."

"The queen?! But how..." Sofia turned back to face Pabbie, "is it true?"

Pabbie looked down and nodded, "yes, child, you are the daughter of Anna, Queen of Arendelle."

"Your father was a prince named Hans, he seduced Anna many years ago and you were conceived on the night I became queen," Elsa explained.

"So... I was the reason you and your sister fell out," Sofia looked somber.

"Yes you were, but..." Elsa came up with an idea, an idea she should have had a long time ago, "maybe you can be the one who can bring me and Anna back together."

"But... how can we be together if we are family, is that not wrong?"

"No, we may be related by blood, my love, but that does not change how I feel," Elsa replied.

"But how am I supposed to help you and Anna be friends again, I've never even met the queen!"

"I might be able to help with that," Pabbie spoke up, "Anna came here a few days ago to ask my advice about something."

"What was it, Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asked him.

"Anna told me that she was planning to hold a royal ball in a few days time and that the whole kingdom was invited," Pabbie told them, "she said that she wanted to find out where her child was and assumed they would attend the ball."

"Then my dear sister is going to find her lost child," Elsa declared, looking at Sofia, "and she's going to find a few more surprises as well."

xXx

 

"So the ball is all set for tomorrow night?" Rapunzel inquired as she had her tea with Anna.

"Yep, just got word that all the invites have been sent out," Anna answered her, "you planning on coming?"

"Yeah but..." Rapunzel looked down. She was sad about something, and Anna wanted to help.

"What is it Punzie?"

"Well, it's just that I've met someone and I really like them a lot, but the problem is I don't know if they feel the same, and I know this person will be at the ball but I don't know if they'll be my date or not."

"Oooh that's... interesting."

"Yeah.." Rapunzel sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

"You wanna know my advice?" Anna stated, "when Kristoff and me got together, the first thing he did was kiss me."

"So... you're saying that I should just kiss the person I like?"

"Yeah," Anna chirped, "just go right up to them and plant a big, wet juicy one."

Rapunzel's face went slowly red.

"Punzie? You okay?"

Rapunzel looked up at Anna, "I'm going to regret doing this."

The brunette got up off her seat, striding towards Anna and leaned next to her. She gazed into her eyes for a fraction of a second before cupping Anna's cheeks and crashing their lips together.

Anna blushed bright red, her eyes wide open with shock. She was being kissed... by a girl! Her lips were being smothered... by a girl!

Rapunzel pulled away, turning around and looked embarrassed, "I shouldn't have done that."

Anna felt speechless, but was able to compose herself. "You love me?"

"Yes, Anna... I'm sorry, I know we both had some ups and downs when it came to love, but then I gradually began to care about you when I came to live here. You gave me a home Anna, you were happy, I didn't want to ruin it for you, not since Elsa left."

Anna got up from her seat and walked over to Rapunzel hugging her. "You haven't ruined anything, Rapunzel. Besides, at least you've given me something now that I haven't had for a long time."

"W-what's that?"

"Love," Anna stated with a smile. She closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips on Rapunzel's.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her cousin's body.

Anna moaned softly and deepened the kiss, wanting to make sure that Rapunzel got what she deserved.

Rapunzel felt so peaceful kissing Anna and slipped her hand onto Anna's rear, stroking it firmly.

"Ahh!" Anna gasped, blushing and pulling away.

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologized, "I got a bit carried away."

"Save it for when we're married, Punzie" Anna told her off very lightly.

"M-married?" Rapunzel stammered.

"Yes, Rapunzel, I want you to marry me," Anna stated.

"Anna..." Rapunzel paused for a moment, "are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Punz," Anna told her, "I think I'm ready to love again, and if you love me, then there's no stopping us."

"I guess you're right," Rapunzel happily replied, "so yes, I will marry you."

Anna kissed Rapunzel again. "Now come on, fiancée, we have a ball to prepare for."

xXx

 

Soon, the day of the ball arrived. Everyone in the kingdom was there, some dressed formally and other not so formal. Anna and Rapunzel stood on the dais of the ballroom, reminiscent of Anna standing there with her sister a long time ago. They had made a public announcement of their engagement the day before, with great support from the kingdom.

"I never get tired of seeing parties like this," Rapunzel commented as she stood next to Anna. She was wearing a wide pink dress with gold highlights and a sun pattern on her bodice, her crown from when she was Princess of Corona nestled on her short brown hair. Her hands were covered by short pink gloves.

Anna smiled and looked back at her new fiancée. Anna herself was wearing a green variant of the dress that Elsa wore on her coronation, with a green coloured cape and gloves and the royal Arendelle crown on her head.

"See anyone who looks like they could be your kid?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, not yet," Anna sighed, "maybe my kid left Arendelle or something."

"Don't lose hope, Anna," Rapunzel assured her, "the party only started an hour ago, there's like five more hours left."

Anna smiled, "shall we dance?"

Rapunzel smiled and took Anna's hand, "just don't drop me like you did the kasnian ambassador."

"Well she was rather heavy. You know how kasnian girls have those big muscles," Anna replied, walking Rapunzel out onto the dance floor.

They began to waltz slowly for a short while, Anna making sure that she did not stand on Rapunzel's toes.

"So far so good, sweetie," Rapunzel cooed.

"I'm more than just good," Anna said as she leaned in to kiss her, but before their lips could meet, they were interrupted.

Suddenly, one of the guards came running into the ballroom, "Queen Anna, Queen Anna!"

Anna turned to face the man. "What is it, Johan?"

The guard composed himself. "There is someone here to see you, my queen, someone very important."

"Who?"

Anna got her answer soon enough. A cold wind began to blow through the room. The doors of the ballroom burst open and out stepped out a very familiar figure, clad in a icy blue dress.

"Well, dear sister, you still know how to throw a party," Elsa commented as she entered the room.

"Elsa?" Anna was speechless, "is that really you?"

"Yes, Anna. I'm so sorry I was gone for so long," Elsa told Anna, "but I have returned now, because I brought someone with me that you have been dying to meet."

"Who is this person?" Anna asked.

Elsa stood to one side, revealing a second figure who entered the room. The second figure was a woman a lot younger than both Anna and Elsa, roughly the same age that Anna was when Elsa became queen. She had long hair that seemed to be a darker shade of Anna's hair and was wearing a large wide ball gown made of ice.

"She's beautiful, who is she?" Anna wondered.

"May I introduce to you, my dear sister, to Princess Sofia of Arendelle, your daughter," Elsa declared.

"Wait what?" Anna felt speechless. "She's my daughter?"

"Yes, your majesty," Sofia spoke happily.

Tears began to fill Anna's eyes as she ran over to hug Sofia, "you just call me Mama from now on."

"Okay then, Mama," Sofia replied, hugging her mother back happily.

Elsa blushed slightly, "oh and Anna, there's one more thing."

Anna pulled out her embrace and looked over to Elsa, "and what might that be?"

Elsa held Sofia by the hand and leaned in to kiss her on the lip softly, "I am in love with your daughter, Anna, and it would mean a lot to me if you gave your blessing for our marriage."

Anna blushed bright red. This certainly was an awkward situation, but this was Elsa and she deserved to be happy, "then you may have my blessing, Elsa."

Elsa kissed Sofia again before moving over to hug her sister, "thank you."

"No, thank you Elsa," Anna replied, "thank you for bringing my girl home."

Rapunzel stood on the other side of the room, watching the two sisters embrace, knowing that the big royal wedding was going to get even bigger.

 

**Author's note:** YAY! Our precious snow sisters are back together! one more chapter after this then it's over


	6. Chapter 5- Reunions and wedding bells

Chapter 5- Reunions and wedding bells

 

"So you and Rapunzel eh?" Elsa stated as she sipped her tea with Anna, "that was something I wasn't expecting."

"Neither was I expecting you and my daughter," Anna replied with a giggle, "she's a lot like me."

"She does have a certain charm about her," Elsa stated.

Anna took her tiara off of her head, "I guess you might be wanting this back, huh?"

"No, you keep the crown," Elsa told her, "I know that my place is by your side as a friend rather than being your queen."

Anna sighed, "I guess, but you're still gonna be called princess."

"Consort, Princess consort, not Princess royal," Elsa corrected her.

"There's a difference?" Anna seemed confused.

Elsa chuckled slightly, "you haven't changed a bit Anna, even after all these years."

Anna put her hand on Elsa's own, "I never did change Elsa, because I knew you wouldn't want me to."

Elsa smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too," Anna replied, sliding a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Can I have a piece?" Elsa asked.

"Sure," Anna gave Elsa a piece of chocolate.

Elsa spent a few seconds analysing the brown treat in her hand, "it's been so long since I had one of these."

"You haven't missed much there, Els" Anna chirped.

Elsa put the chocolate piece into her mouth and chewed it softly, "mmmmm, chocolate!"

Anna giggled, "you haven't lost your taste, sis."

Elsa smiled and sat next to Anna, cuddling her sister, "I promise I won't leave you Anna, or my new wife, your child."

"You keep her safe, Elsa," Anna told her, "that's all I want."

"And you keep our cousin safe, your majesty," Elsa cooed.

The two sisters fell asleep in each other's arms, reunited once again.

xXx

 

The day of the royal double wedding soon arrived. Guests from all over the world arrived in Arendelle to attend.

In a dressing room in the castle, Anna was being prepared for her wedding. She wore a white dress with gold patterns and elbow-length gloves. Her hair was in a bun and she had a white clip in her hair. On her head was her tiara, her symbol as queen.

"Leave me please," Anna stated to her maids as her outfit was complete. The maids all left and Anna was now alone. She picked up her bouquet and stood in the mirror, "I sure hope Punzie likes this."

"She will," a familiar voice cooed.

Anna turned around, "Elsa!"

"You look great Anna," Elsa told her.

"Thanks Elsa and you're..." Anna looked at Elsa's outfit, "the same?"

Elsa had not changed her ice dress or done anything to herself, "why change what is perfect? Besides, it was Sofia's idea."

"So your wedding dress is... your ice dress."

Elsa chuckled. "It's not just the ice dress silly," she twirled her hand around, an icy crown forming into it. Elsa took the crown and placed it on her head.

"Impressive," Anna stated.

"Thanks," Elsa replied. "You know I spoke to Sofia's parents earlier, they are really nice and accepting of me."

"That's good," Anna accepted, "I'm glad they are. I met with Punzie's mom and dad, they're happy for her too."

"Rapunzel will be staying here?" Elsa wondered.

"She's stayed her for the past few years, no sense to leave again after she re-marries."

"I see," Elsa looked out of the window, "I haven't seen so many people since my coronation."

"There was a lot more people at my coronation," Anna told her. "Several people asked me to marry them, but I turned them all down."

"A lot more than just some prince who got lucky," Elsa commented.

"At least Hans gave us one good thing, despite the fact he was, y'know, evil."

Elsa smiled happily. "Did you ever find out what happened to Kristoff?"

"Oh yeah!" Anna chirped, "I managed to track him down a few months after my coronation and we patched things up, but he wanted to be just friends"

"Do you visit him?"

"Once in a while, but he tends to be wanted to be left alone," Anna explained.

"Did he end up moving on?"

"Oh yeah he did, he got married to some hunter girl he met. She was real sweet, her name was Candace, I think."

"I take it he's not going to be here today?"

"He was, but he had some important ice harvester stuff and couldn't make it, but he managed to send us a message of good luck."

"He truly was a good friend."

"A great friend," Anna spoke proudly.

Suddenly, the bells began to ring that the wedding would start soon.

"Sounds like it's time to go," Elsa stated.

Anna and Elsa linked arms and walked down to the chapel, walking down the aisle together to the sound of violins. Anna carried her bouquet of flowers in her arms, grinning from ear to ear.

Soon they arrived at the altar, waiting for their brides to arrive.

"There's more people in here too," Elsa whispered into Anna's ear.

"I had to ask for extra seats so we could fit everybody," Anna quietly giggled.

Suddenly, the organ piped up and the two sisters stood firm. The doors of the chapel opened again, to reveal Rapunzel, wearing her old wedding dress and veil standing at the door, her father taking her by the arm and walking her down the aisle. They were followed by Sofia, wearing a wide, white ball gown with matching gloves and a veil over her face, walking with her adoptive father down the aisle.

"Wow!" Elsa gasped, blushing bright red.

The brides walked up to the aisle, taking their places next to their respective royal sister. Sofia stood next to Elsa and Rapunzel stood next to Anna.

"Dearly beloved," the minister spoke up, "we are gathered here today to join these two couples in holy matrimony."

Anna gave Elsa a rather cheerful look, giddy that she was getting married.

"Do you Elsa and Queen Anna take Princess Sofia and Princess Rapunzel to be your respectively lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Elsa replied.

"I do as well," Anna added.

"And do you Princess Sofia and Princess Rapunzel take Elsa and Queen Anna to be your respectively lawfully wedded wife and Queen, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Sofia answered.

"And I do as well," Rapunzel added.

"Would the couples please exchange rings."

Elsa created two rings made of ice in her hand, and slid one on Sofia's finger, while Sofia took the other ring and placed it onto Elsa's finger.

Anna took two golden rings from her pocket. One had a ruby embedded in it and one had an emerald. They once belonged to Anna's mother and father. Anna took the ruby ring and slid it onto Rapunzel's finger. Rapunzel smiled and gave Anna the emerald ring, sliding it gently onto Anna's finger.

"Would the members of each couple face each other."

Elsa turned to face Sofia, while Anna turned to face Rapunzel.

"By the power vested in me by the church of Arendelle, I now pronounce these couples as wife and wife. Elsa and Anna, you may now kiss the bride."

Elsa smiled and lifted Sofia's veil, cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply. She felt Sofia wrap her arms around her and kiss back, not wanting to let their newlywed kiss end so soon.

Anna jumped into Rapunzel's arms and kissed her new queen tenderly, one arm around her neck and the other stroking her cheek.

The crowd cheered into applause as the wedding march played again, signaling that the couples were now married.

Anna and Elsa pulled out of their respective kisses, holding their new wives in a warm embrace.

As the couples headed out of the church and back to the castle, Sofia gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek, "thank you for marrying me, Elsa."

"And thank you for bringing me back to my sister," Elsa replied.

Anna and Rapunzel shared a kiss and smiled at both of them. "We're gonna go sort ourselves out, see you two at the reception."

"Sure, just don't be too long, I'd hate to eat the wedding cake all by myself," Elsa called back as the Queens walked away.

Sofia smiled happily, "I'm glad this happened."

"Me too, my love, without you coming up to my palace that day, none of this would have happened."

"Well I was saved by a rather beautiful snow queen," Sofia blushed.

Elsa giggled and pulled Sofia into a long and passionate kiss, giving Sofia her love.

After the wedding Elsa and Sofia stayed in a large manor house near the Arendelle castle that was provided for them by Anna. The two royal sisters visited each other every day, and Anna would especially check up on her daughter to see how she was doing. Elsa was able to conceive a child with Sofia using her powers. A baby boy was born to Elsa and Sofia a few years later, a baby boy which filled the whole royal family with happiness and joy.

 

 **Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who read this story. You are all amazing.


End file.
